The problem of Anti-skidding systems for motor vehicles is disclosed in the publication No. 730698 by the Society of Automotive Engineers, Inc. published at 2 Pennsylvania Plaza, New York, N.Y. 10001, as presented by the West coast meeting, Portland, Ore., Aug. 20-23, 1973 and required by National Highway Traffic Safety Administration in specification Number MVSS-121.
This publication outlines the problems and needs for anti-skid systems which can be applied to the trucking industry. It also relates that there is a great need for such equipment in the industry.
This invention shall disclose a device which when installed in connection with a braking system shall furnish means to control the braking of vehicles when brakes are applied so as to avoid difficulty due to skidding conditions on hazardous surfaces.
Skidding conditions are due to the changing conditions of the interface between the pneumatic tire and the pavement upon which the vehicle is travelling. The use of my invention should produce safer braking of the said vehicle under all changing conditions of the road surface and to avoid skidding of the wheels of the vehicle when braking which results in the contingent loss of steering control.